


Did Wander Darkling in the Eternal Space

by AloysiusLi



Series: Of This Their Desolation [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloysiusLi/pseuds/AloysiusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此文设定于Lestat被Louis和Claudia抛弃的期间，Lestat写了一些东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文属于Of this their desolation系列，标题均取自拜伦的诗。此文设定于Lestat被Louis和Claudia抛弃的期间。这段时间里，Lestat的身心均受到较大创伤，因此这里的Lestat会有非常不符合他惯常形象的言行。The Vampire Lestat中Lestat自己将之描述为：伤口之痛不单痛在肉体，同时也影响了精神和理性思考，每一次揽镜自照，我只看到心灵更深切的萎顿凋枯。  
> Disclaimer:我一无所有，并且也不打算拥有些什么。  
> Warning:脆弱失常的Lestat

亲爱的Louis，

 

每当我看到一家人，和美地走在一起时，我就会想，我也曾有过那样一个家啊。

也许从一开始起，你和Claudia就并未真正把我看做家庭的一员，有时我知道，我把你们推得太用力，没留太多余地。

Louis，我是那么骄傲的一个人，那时却如此卑微地乞求你，Louis，也许你以为我就是这样，不，不是的。我乞求你，因为你是你，是你，Louis。

也许是我太自大了，的确，我以自己的不可抗力掌控你，虽然我给你选择，但当夜深人静，你们已经离开我太久之后，我开始思考，我确实是残忍的。

我确实是残忍的，我用一个小女孩永世的痛苦拴住你。

我以自己并未思考太多为借口推脱责任，但这正是残忍的表现，不是吗？

然而我是那么地爱你。因为我是那么地爱你。

我爱你，Louis。尽管我从不向你提起，但我真真切切地爱你。

Claudia恨我，完全可以理解，因为我应该。我真的爱她，我的小女儿，娃娃杀手，美丽又乖巧，我们的女儿。但我真的对不起她。她从不应该成为我们中的一员。

然而，Louis，为什么？你也要这样对我，为什么？

我的爱人，我的爱，我的美丽的雏儿，Louis，你为何要这样。

每当我想起你，我总会想到那双美丽的绿眼睛静静的望着我，盯着我。沉默地让我不知所措。你何必要如此悲悯，你何必要如此怨愤，Louis，尽管后来我明白那正是我爱你的地方。

Louis我的爱，这里又孤独又寒冷，我害怕。

我害怕，Louis，我害怕。

我知道我一定是有些神经错乱了，我知道，因为无数次地，当我闭上眼睛，你就会出现在我面前，微笑着，用你那翡翠一般的眼睛望着我，然后说，来，Lestat，让我带你回家。

 

你永远的，

Lestat


	2. Chapter 2

亲爱的Louis，

 

天边开始展现曙光了，微红的一点点，十分美丽，我已经多久没有见到这样的场景了呢？多少年，都那么轻慢地过去了。日日夜夜地呆在这样一个死寂的黑暗屋子里，与外界几乎没有一点联系，除了我今日新遇到的一个年轻的吸血鬼，一个无知的白痴。

你看，我每天这么过着过着，真是会疯掉的。这所有的话，在彼时我还年轻美丽敏锐强壮时，是决计不会说得出来的。

Louis，你现在又在做什么呢？走在你身边的人又是谁呢？

是我，将你引入这地狱，记得我们那段对话吗？你将永远不会解脱。Louis，我以罪恶为烙印，加诸于你，永生永世，直至你化为灰烬——而这又是我永不会允许的。

所以说，我还是这样，我还是那么强硬自负。

同样也是我，用最残忍的手段，以一个活的永生灵魂做祭品，将你禁锢在我身边，为此我违反了吸血鬼不可饶恕的戒律。

然而我最终还是失败了。

你们离我而去，Claudia化为灰烬。再一次地，这归功于我。

但是Louis你要知道，我从未希望过这些事发生。当我们三个在皇家大道居住时，那几乎是我一生中最美好的时光。看着你们两个，我爱的人，那么快乐而安宁，你，我，我们的女儿，多么快乐的小家庭，我年幼时最真挚的幻想。

而现在，我一次又一次地自睡梦中惊醒，在自己的尖叫中醒来，Louis，盯着肥大的老鼠在餐盘柜里窸窸窣窣地跑动，让我再次回想起当年我们在Pointe du Lac时华丽的吊灯下晶莹的高脚杯。

那些我们一起度过的时光啊，Louis，你那些冠冕堂皇的悲悯词调，你那玉石般的碧绿眼珠，你那疯狂的自我毁灭倾向，你那柔软脆弱如人类的心灵（我真的用了脆弱这个形容词吗？老天保佑，没有人知道你是何等的强壮），无一不让我飞蛾扑火。

外面的霞光已是金色的了，Louis，金灿灿的像是Claudia的鬈发，似乎我伸手过去就可以摸到它。我开始踌躇了，Louis，也许真的是我打开门，走过去，就可以触碰到那美丽的蓬松的金发了。

可是我不敢。我不敢去触碰她那精致的瓷娃娃般的小脑袋，我不敢去面对她那感情激烈的完美的蓝眼睛。我害怕它们。怕它们那燃烧起的仇恨之火，正如那些夜晚一般。

Louis，我该怎么做呢？

用我那皱巴巴的手抓住眼前的老鼠，趁它还触手可及?

这真是再好不过了。

这里有几百本厚重的旧书，透露着一股发霉了的味道，而我日夜与它们为伍。

多么可悲，那些我曾经唾弃的东西，不屑一顾的事情，现在居然成了我赖以生存的宝贝了。

多么可怕。难以想象，是不是？

而你必然还是那么美丽（那么恶毒？呵呵）。

 

                                           爱你的，

                                             Lestat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道我还会写多久。。。或者说。。还写不写。。。我真的会努力不坑，好久不碰的Fandom，但依旧是我的真爱，不想抛弃这遥远的回忆


End file.
